Movies Shouldn't Exist
by JapanEmoGirl
Summary: Every night this happens, and we still don't do a thing about it. Hurting each other, physically and mentally. But it's something we enjoy. Probably 'cause it sounds like a movie. Kenny/Butters Bunny futur AU


Movie stories and fairytales were something I just hated to hear Karen talk about. The lovely protagonist always falling in love with the other protagonist, and it always having a beautiful ending with sunshine and rainbows and the fucking music bursting as the couple share a kiss before the credits kick in and millions of person start to cry and clap for the wonderful 'acting' that was done. Acting being used very loosely.

I hate to listen to these stories because it's not something Karen should pay attention to. She should focus on grades, what is wrong and what is right, and make good friends. She shouldn't be looking up to characters that only care about beauty and money and men. Disgusting men.

But, they put her to sleep at night, in my arms while our parents bicker and throw things. Her voice and imagination, though, is enough to calm even me down from a hard day, and her ability to read is getting a lot better. Hell, I didn't even know what a word was at her age. So young and reading at a high school level. I'm so proud and amazed.

And as I look at her beautiful, sleeping face, I remember all the hate and evil in the world. The world that she has to grow up in.

I looked out the window. It was pitch black, stars neatly and carefully placed to form strange and various shapes. I like stars. They're pretty, quiet, unexpected… I guess I can say I've always wanted to touch a star. To own a star. To even be a star.

The time suddenly concerned me as I realize that my parents had stopped fighting. I looked over to Karen's beat up and late clock on her end table(which was actually just an old box). Two in the morning. It's about time I get going.

So off I went. Out of my sisters hold, to my room, then out the window after a quick change. I don't trust the ground right now, so I normally jumped the trees. I can't have anyone finding out where I live, my cover would be blown.

Once I knew I was safe, I jumped out of the trees and started to walk, after fixing my hood and wrapping my cape around me.

Are you confused, yet? I suppose it's time to introduce myself. My name, at the moment, is Mysterion. I protect this town called South Park, and will stop at nothing to get all these idiots in line. I'm the sworn enemy of all things bad, the best friend of all these justice, and the hero of all things civilized. I am Mysterion.

Though, right now, it seems dark and quiet. Maybe tonight will be a night that I'll get off. Fantastic. I know that later I will be a bit pissy if I don't punch something. Or a someone. A certain someone.

Just when I thought I've been stood up, two hours into my stake out, I heard a crash and a small squeak like noise.

Off like a rocket I went. Speeding through puddles, spinning around the obstacles in the way, it was like I was in an action movie(which is ironic, considering what I said before about movies).

I finally got there after what felt like a montage of me running. My fists ready to fight and my frown deepening, my eyes scanned the area quickly and carefully. I see a small piece of fabric flapping away before it disappeared with the sound of footsteps.

Ahah. There he is.

I ran after him, excitement now pushing me harder. My athletic ability got twice as better throughout the years. I was too weak to help myself, and now, I can help others. I'm proud of my skills, but this person seemed to have gotten better as well. Normally, I would of caught him by now. But it seems the other had lead me to the pond without so much as a sweat. Time to pick up the heat.

Bringing and forcing my legs to go faster, I stretched my arms out and tackled the other boy. He yelped, and we rolled around for a good two seconds before I flipped him, pinning him to the grassy ground. My eyes highlighted with overwhelming feeling of complete satisfaction at the sight of my moral enemy, Professor Chaos.

He looked confused. About ready to cry, until he remembered what was happening and glared up at me, "Misterion," he said in his low, nasal like sounding voice, "we meet again."

"It appears so," I replied, getting off him and taking a few steps back. I watched him carefully as he stood up, dusting himself. His eyes never left the battle of cold stares with mine. We sprung into action.

Punching, kicking, doing the same thing over and over again. It was starting to get hot under my hood, but that only made me go harder. I didn't stop until I actually landed a punch right at his face. The fall happened in slow motion, watching him fall down, down… it was almost painful for me. He landed with the air knocked out of him, staring up at the night sky. His cheek was already starting to form a bruise. I waved my hand to rid of the stinging feeling.

Professor Chaos sat up, tears at his eyes as he spat blood and raised a hand to touch his sore face. He winced, and I felt terrible. His brown eyes looked up and bounced all over me, like he couldn't believe what just happened. But before I could apologize when I saw the tears finally let go, his counter attack hit. He swung his leg out, tripping me. My head hit the hard ground, and I saw stars. I felt someone climb on top of me, and when I looked, a punch was my only greeting.

Then another.

I could feel the blood start to trickle down, and I have no idea where it was coming from. I didn't relax until I felt the weight be lifted from my body. I sat up slowly, traveling my eyes up at the standing villain.

His clothes were ruined, hat like crown crooked and the redness on his face turned into full on swallowing. He was breathing harder than I was, hate and anger just pouring out of his body. His mouth moved, but I couldn't hear him. I could only hear the high pitched ringing going on. Where was that coming from? It was getting so loud, too loud. I shut my eyes and placed my hands over my head. It was like it was coming from inside my brain. Getting worse and worse. Professor Chaos had, by now, gotten on his knees and put his hands on my shoulder, probably trying to see if I was alright. That always seems to be his thing, breaking out of character.

I remember thinking how annoying he was before I completely knocked out. The ringing noise finally came to a stop.


End file.
